Bloody memory
by Flojiro
Summary: La croyance populaire veut que lorsque l'on frôle la mort d'un peu trop près on voit sa vie défiler devant soit. Même si l'on a pas forcément envie de se souvenir... Nee, Kurogane..?
1. Nigeashi

**Auteur :** Flojiro. Non, non, n'applaudissez pas trop fort, ça me gêne...

**Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (parce qu'il faut changer de temps en temps ! XD)

**Kuro :** Non, t'étais pas obligée de changer, non ! èé

**Tous les bishou de Saiyuki dans un ensemble assez peu habituel :** Hoooo, siiiiii !

**Couples :** Heu... en fait même si ça se voit pas tellement encore y'a du léger KuroxFye. Surtout sur la fin en fait... dans 5 ou 6 chapitres... #sifflote#  
Pis c'est tout parce que (étrangement) le yaoi est pas le but premier de cette fic...

**Doku :** Oo elle est malade vous croyez..?

**Kou :** si ça pouvait être vrai...

**Résumé :** Vision tout ce qu'il y a de plus personnelle du passé de notre – MON #marque le bishou au fer rouge# – ninja favori, depuis son enfance jusqu'aux événements qu'on connaît. En gros, si vous n'aimez pas particulièrement Kuro-rin vous risquez de vous faire un peu chier à lire ça... Mais j'avais envie, moi, de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, à Kuro-wanwan quand il était plus p'tit ! X3 D'où la fic que vous avez sous les yeux !

**Warnings :** Heu... Pas particulièrement de spoilers je crois... Tout ça vient de ma propre "imagination" (oui, entre guillemets parce que y'a vraiment rien de transcendant là dedans... #soupir#), vu qu'on sait rien mais alors strictement rien du passé de Kuro-mamour. T.T #évite un sabre avec la force de l'habitude#  
Par contre pas mal d'effusions de sang (enfin, pas encore de suite, c'est plus loin que ça commence...) et pleins de grossièretés, forcément : on parle de Kurogane là, je pouvais pas faire autrement... #air angélique complètement OOC# D'ailleurs il faudrait que je revois un peu mon répertoire, je me répète beaucoup je trouve... èé

**Le dico :** (vue que ça se passe au Japon je trouve ça sympa de mettre certains mots en jap, juste pour faire joli ! X3 Et comme d'habitude je garantie pas l'exactitude des traductions...)

Kuro : noir.  
Bakemono : monstre.  
Kowai : effrayant. "Haaa, ça fait peur !" Ce genre de trucs quoi...  
Abunai : au sens premier "dangereux". Quand c'est une exclamation on le traduirait plus par "Attention !" je pense...  
Oni : une des façon de dire "démon". Comme c'est celle utilisée dans le pays de Outo je choisis de la garder là...

Et voilà ! Maintenant si ça vous dit, z'avez plus qu'à lire ! (Ce prologue est très court, tout simplement parce que le découpage de la suite collait bien en l'arrêtant là. J'essayerai de poster le premier chapitre assez vite pour la peine...)

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Bloody memory – Prologue : Nigeashi / Flight.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_**- "Kuro !"**_

Noir ?

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faisait sombre.

Où était-il ?

_**- "Kuro !"**_

Oui, oui, il était dans le noir, ça il avait compris... mais il y avait bien quelque chose autour non ? On ne flotte pas dans le noir au milieu de nulle part, pas vrai ?

Alors où ?

Et pourquoi... pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Son bras, surtout. Il avait horriblement mal au bras...

Pourquoi ?

Et puis... d'abord... qui ?

Qui... était-il, au juste ?

Qui..?

_**- "Kuro..."**_

- "Bakemono !"

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à l'instant où une douleur fulgurante lui déchirait les tempes. Exactement comme ce mot venait de lui déchirer la poitrine...

- "Je ne suis pas un monstre !"

Il redressa farouchement la tête, son regard brûlant d'indignation malgré le sang coulant de son crâne et engluant désagréablement sa paupière droite. Malgré la douleur remontant son bras gauche, pendant à son côté.

A ce mouvement une vague de panique à moitié jouée parcourut le petit groupe d'enfants se tenant à quelques pas de lui, certains laissant tomber dans un sursaut les pierres qu'ils levaient déjà à nouveau dans sa direction, tandis que d'autres terminaient effectivement leur geste. Trop hâtivement. Il n'eut aucun mal cette fois à éviter les projectiles, rendus imprécis par la surprise. Mais les murmures, eux, l'atteignirent de plein fouet.

- "Vous avez vu ! Vous avez vu ses yeux !"

- "Kowai !"

Des petits rires fusaient, entre peur et excitation. Comme toujours...

- "Evidemment que c'est un monstre !"

- "Ouais ! Ma maman elle dit que des yeux comme ça ça existe pas !"

- "Hé, t'entend, le monstre ? Personne a des yeux comme le sang !"

- "Monstre aux yeux de sang ! Monstre aux yeux de sang !"

Leurs voix s'étaient faites chantonnantes alors qu'ils se déplaçaient, l'entourant lentement tout en restant à distance prudente. A un jet de pierre...

Il se tassa vaguement sur lui-même. Tentant de suivre des yeux leurs moindres mouvements. La colère et la peur noyant rapidement tout autres sentiments. Alors qu'une pierre lui frôlait à nouveau le bras il se retourna d'un bond, retroussant ses lèvres en un réflexe de bête traquée qui eut pour effet de briser la ronde, les quelques enfants se trouvant juste en face de lui s'éparpillant en hurlant, entre jeu et réel effroi.

- "Abunai ! Abunai !"

- "Il a des dents pointues, comme un animal !"

- "Tu crois qu'il mange des gens ?"

- "Bien sûr ! Les onis mangent tous des humains !"

- "Les onis ?"

Un cri presque unanime, dans lequel la peur n'était pas feinte cette fois. Bien que les attaques soient rares dans cette région, les onis y restaient craint comme les pires ennemis des hommes.

- "Sûr, les onis." Plus grand que les autres, le gamin carra les épaules, fier d'étaler ses connaissances face à ses cadets. "Mon père il dit que c'est rien qu'un sale bâtard ! Et que sa mère elle s'est faite sauter par un démon ! Et même que c'est de ça qu'elle est morte ! Que c'est sa punition parce que les femmes et les onis y z'ont rien à faire ensembles ! Et aussi que si elle était pas crevée ben on l'aurait sûrement lapidée, comme la pute qu'elle était ! Pis brûlée, parce qu'une pute de démon c'est forcément une sorcière !"

Ils écoutaient, fascinés par ces mots d'adultes dans la bouche de l'un des leurs. Les plus petits ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Mais leurs aînés ricanaient, alors ils les imitaient. C'était sûrement drôle ce qui venait d'être dit...

L'enfant aux yeux rouges était jeune, lui aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître une insulte. Ni de comprendre qu'on parlait de tuer. Sa mère... Pour lui elle était un vague souvenir. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Une des seules bonnes choses qu'il ait connues dans sa courte vie. Et la colère prit le pas sur la peur. L'annihila. Il s'élança, se surprenant lui-même autant que sa cible. Les gosses s'égaillèrent dans toutes les directions tandis que le beau parleur tombait lourdement à terre sous son assaut féroce.

Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Ni les appels au secours stridents des enfants, ni les cris, les sanglots paniqués de sa proie. Il mordait, frappait, griffait. Sentait à la fois le goût métallique et l'odeur enivrante du sang. Et il n'en attaqua que davantage.

Peut-être aurait-il _tué sans aucune raison_ pour la première fois de sa vie, ce jour-là. Sûrement. Si on l'avait laissé faire. Si une main ferme n'avait agrippé son col, l'arrachant à sa victime et le soulevant de terre aussi facilement qu'un jeune chiot. Et, comme tel, il se débattit. Griffant le vide. Tâchant d'atteindre de ses crocs la poigne qui le maintenait impuissant. Plus aucune pensée construite qu'une violence aveugle. Et la soif de sang. Un brouhaha de voix s'élevait autour de lui. Il n'en comprenait que quelques mots, traversant le brouillard de sa rage. "Monstre" "enfermer" "aurait jamais du être libre." "tueur" "danger". Il se débattit de plus belle et le mince tissu recouvrant ses épaules se déchira, restant entre les doigts de l'homme tandis que lui-même se recevait souplement à terre. Il ne prêta pas attention à la vague de hurlements féminins, non plus qu'aux jurons de dizaines de voix beaucoup plus graves. Aussitôt ses pieds au sol il se mit à courir. Droit devant lui. Évitant les mains qui se tendaient pour le saisir. Y plantant parfois ses dents au passage. Savourant autant les cris de douleur que le liquide épais passant ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne retire ses crocs de leur chair.

Impossible de dire combien de temps dura sa fuite aveugle. Peut-être bien des heures. Il ne reprit conscience que lorsque son pied buta contre un obstacle, l'envoyant violemment embrasser le sol froid. Il resta immobile de longs, très longs instants, tremblant de tous ses membres. De fureur. De peur. D'épuisement. D'incompréhension... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment un monstre alors ? Est-ce que les enfants normaux mordent les gens ? Est-ce qu'ils aiment... le goût du sang ? Il retint les sanglots lui montant dans la gorge. Après tout... les onis ne pleurent pas, hein ? Il se retourna sur le dos, contemplant les branches sombres et les feuillages agités auxquels le vent arrachait des murmures inquiétants. Un bâtard. Un... oni. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il était ?

Un faible sourire, carnassier, remonta le coin de ses lèvres encore rougies. Très bien. Si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit...  
Plus personne n'oserait le traiter de monstre. Du moins, pas sans ce ton de respect horrifié qu'engendre la peur...  
Il deviendrait fort. Plus fort que quiconque. Et il leur ferait ravaler leurs paroles. Leurs insultes.  
On ne se moque pas de ce qu'on craint...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alors, heu, juste comme ça : non, hein, y'a absolument rien dans le manga qui dit que Kuro-chi soit un demi ou quart ou ce que vous voulez de démon ! Ça c'est juste du fantasme de fangirl basé sur quelques détails... Les yeux rouges bien sûr (ce qui est déjà assez bizarre en soit, vous en conviendrez... Surtout si on rajoute le fait que bien souvent les pupilles en semblent fendues je trouve...). Les crocs pointus (oui, oui, vous pouvez vérifier : dès qu'on voit ses canines elles dépassent plus que chez les autres persos ! Bon après c'est peut-être juste un effet graphique allant avec son caractère de merde, huhu... Mais on s'en fout : les fics c'est fait pour hypothéser à partir de n'importe quoi, na ! Xp)). Ha pis y'a quand même Shaolan qui, vers la fin de l'arc de Outo, trouve que Kurogane a une aura différente de celle des autres humains... Bref ! A moi ça me suffit pour divaguer ! X3

Bon, je sais que c'est court et pas terrible mais vous avez le droit de reviewer quand même !


	2. Hokaku

Booonnnn, je vous remets pas tout le blabla, hein, si vous avez lu le prologue vous avez compris... Et sinon... ben allez le lire ! C'est vachement mieux de commencer par le début quand même... Oo

**L'incontournable dico** :

Manjuu : brioche (de viande je crois). Un genre de nikuman, quoi. C'est comme ça que Kuro-chan appelle Mokona en VO "shiro manjuu" (manjuu blanc). Rien à voir avec Mokona dans ce cas précis mais je trouvais le clin d'œil sympa. X3

Baka : idiot, crétin, con, abruti... à vous de choisir !

Yare, yare : "hé bien, hé bien..." Quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Omoshiroi : intéressant.

Koakuma : enfant-démon ? Akuma signifie démon, diable. Et la particule "ko" signifie enfant je crois (koinu, koneko...etc...). Bref, "petit diable"...

Koinu-kun : hé ben comme dit plus haut, koinu signifie chiot. Et le "kun" ben, c'est la particule que l'on rajoute quand on s'adresse à son égal ou à plus jeune que soi, en gros. Et pour ceux qui connaissent Peace Maker Kurogane, j'ai pas fait exprès mais la référence est évidente...

**Reviewers corner** :

**kao**: Contente que tu aimes ! #grand sourire ravi# Et pour la suite ben, il suffisait de demander ! XD

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Bloody memory – Chapter I : Hokaku / Capture.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Il courait. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Trébuchant sur les racines et les pierres. Les genoux ensanglantés par de multiples chutes. Il avait faim. C'est pour cela qu'il était entré dans ce village. Et qu'il avait volé ce manjuu. Il n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez fort pour survivre seul. Il n'était pas assez fort ! Et c'est ça qui le faisait pleurer tout en courant, obscurcissant encore sa vision embrumée par la fatigue. Il s'était fait prendre. Et ils l'avaient poursuivi. Peut-être qu'ils le poursuivaient encore ? Il risqua un œil par-dessus son épaule. Des arbres. Rien que des arbres. Sûrement qu'il s'était suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt pour les semer... Un choc soudain, une douleur cuisante, comme il heurtait violemment un tronc, son attention trop focalisée sur ce qui se passait derrière lui. L'impact l'envoya rouler à terre avec un couinement de souffrance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il frappe son bras gauche ? Il avait toujours mal depuis ce jour où il avait fuit son village...

Il demeura au sol. Haletant. Retenant ses sanglots alors que sa main agrippait farouchement son bras blessé. S'il voulait vraiment être fort il devait arrêter de pleurer. Ce sont les faibles qui pleurent !

"_C'est aussi une force de savoir pleurer quand il le faut."_

Il cligna des yeux. C'était quoi cette voix ? Pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ? Et pourquoi disait-elle des choses aussi stupides ? On ne pleure pas quand on est fort ! Les enfants pleurent. Pas les démons...

Un craquement à peine audible attira soudain son attention. Il se raidit instantanément, retenant son souffle pour mieux percevoir le moindre son. Un animal attiré par la perspective d'un repas facile ? Lentement, silencieusement, son bras valide se déplaça, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur l'extrémité d'un morceau de bois. Un demi-sourire dénuda un croc tandis qu'il demeurait immobile, à l'affût des déplacements discrets de son ennemi. Aussi épuisé qu'il soit l'approche du combat faisait courir une délicieuse chaleur dans ses veines. Le plus féroce des deux n'était sûrement pas la bête – quelle qu'elle soit - qui s'approchait...

Immobile. Mort. Seuls ses yeux rouges scrutant les fourrés. Sa main se crispa sur son arme de fortune. Bientôt. Il allait se montrer. Bientôt. Bientôt... Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il manqua se trahir à la vue de son assaillant émergeant prudemment de l'obscurité, repoussant d'une main un rideau de ronces. Un homme. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent inconsciemment alors qu'il parvenait avec difficulté à conserver son immobilité. Il les détestait. Les craignait davantage que tous les autres animaux à quatre pattes. Arrivait-il du village qu'il venait de fuir ? L'avait-il suivit jusqu'ici ?

De longs instants aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Ses paupières à demi closes pour ne pas se trahir, l'enfant vit les yeux de l'homme parcourir le faible espace découvert avant de s'arrêter sur lui. Baka ! Baka baka baka ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe au beau milieu d'une trouée éclairée de plein fouet par les rayons d'un croissant de lune bien trop brillant à son goût ! Sans cela l'homme serait sûrement passé à côté de lui sans le voir. Sûrement... Même si quelque chose l'avertissait que cet adversaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère. L'instinct. Ce même instinct qui le maintint allongé sans mouvements tandis que son ennemi se décidait à approcher lentement, élevant dans le même temps une voix au ton... désappointé ?

- "Yare yare. Se pourrait-il que tu ais fini par mourir à l'instant où je parviens enfin à te mettre la main dessus, _démon de la forêt_ ? Tu m'en verrais très déçu, vraiment... J'attendais beaucoup mieux de toi..."

Sur ces mots il s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant, tendant une main vers lui dans l'intention très nette de vérifier son état. Il était assez près à présent. Peut-être même trop près. Un humain ça n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques animaux qu'il avait déjà combattu. Il aurait du se sauver plus tôt. Un humain ne l'aurait pas rattrapé s'il s'était mis à courir à travers les arbres... sûrement pas. Il avait fait une erreur. La dernière peut-être bien... A l'instant où la main allait toucher son épaule il se redressa d'un bond, détendant d'un coup tous ses muscles et frappant violemment le membre inquisiteur d'un revers de son bâton, avant de s'éloigner d'un bond, sur un grognement de bête fauve.

L'homme poussa un léger cri de surprise ravie, levant les yeux vers lui tout en agitant sa main blessée.

- "Une feinte, hein ? Je préfère ça, je préfère nettement ça." Ses yeux - d'un gris acier pour autant que l'enfant pouvait en juger - s'étrécirent tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire satisfait. "La chasse peut commencer alors ?"

Il le vit à peine bondir et n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre pour esquiver l'assaut. Dangereux. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de rester là. Ce terrain inondé de lumière argentée était favorable à l'homme. Il avait suffisamment d'avantages pour ne pas lui laisser en plus celui-là. Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'élança vers le rideau d'arbre, plongeant littéralement dans l'obscurité dispensée par les feuillages épais. Quelques mètres plus loin il s'immobilisa, attendant son adversaire. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Il était trop faible pour distancer un adulte avec aussi peu d'avance. Et son instinct, encore une fois, lui disait qu'essayer de se dissimuler ne servirait à rien contre lui. Et puis... ce sont les faibles qui fuient, ou qui se cachent. Les forts combattent.

Ses petites mains se resserrèrent sur son arme de bois. Il approchait. Prudemment. Semblant laisser le temps à sa vision de s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Un sourire sauvage tordit le visage de l'enfant. Qui était la proie à présent ? Immobile il attendit que les pas précautionneux de son ennemi l'amènent à sa portée. Alors il bondit, frappa de toutes ses forces et disparut à nouveau derrière l'ombre d'un arbre. Un nouveau cri échappa à l'homme dont le bras devait être sérieusement endommagé s'il se fiait à l'impression qu'il en avait eu en l'atteignant. Mais la sauvage exultation qu'il ressentait à cette idée s'évanouit lorsqu'un nouveau son traversa la futaie. L'homme... riait ! Décontenancé il agrippa son gourdin de plus belle. On ne riait pas quand on était blessé, hein ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Il devait battre cet humain. Et s'enfuir, de nouveau !

"Alors comme ça tu vois dans le noir, petit démon ? Omoshiroi..." (1)

Il n'y avait pas dans sa voix le dégoût mâtiné de frayeur qui accompagnait d'ordinaire ce genre de constatation. Il avait l'air plutôt... enchanté ? L'enfant prit une inspiration tremblante. Et manqua se trahir totalement lorsqu'il vit l'homme, plus souriant que jamais, fermer les yeux. Quel genre de personnes ferme les yeux face à un ennemi ! C'était une chose stupide à faire ! Et il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de stupide. Il sentait une aura autour de cet humain, comme jamais il n'en avait connu chez aucun villageois qu'il avait croisé. Elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un animal. Ce type était un prédateur, voilà ce que cette sensation lui disait. Il fronça les sourcils, dénudant à nouveau ses crocs. Il ne se laisserait pas capturer par lui. Pas sans le combattre. Il avait l'avantage ! S'il pouvait le blesser il le distancerait ensuite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- "Alors, koakuma ? Tu as peur ?"

A ces mots le visage aux paupières closes se tourna tout droit dans sa direction, semblant _voir_ à travers le tronc derrière lequel il se dissimulait. Alors, oui, il eut vraiment peur ! Et la peur le fit bondir en avant, son bâton dressé, s'élevant au-dessus de son adversaire pour le frapper à la tête. Il poussait déjà intérieurement un cri de triomphe lorsque son coup fut stoppé, au tout dernier instant, son regard écarlate croisant deux yeux aussi durs et froids que l'acier juste avant que son arme dérisoire ne lui soit arrachée des mains, tandis qu'une étreinte implacable se refermait sur sa nuque. Il n'eut même pas la force de crier. Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres, seule manifestation de la véritable terreur qu'il éprouvait à présent.

Quelques secondes... En quelques secondes cet être venait de le capturer, sans la moindre arme et en gardant ses yeux fermés jusqu'au dernier moment. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un humain ?

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante. De dominer cette peur qui le paralysait. Oui ! Ce n'était qu'un humain ! Et il pouvait encore le fuir ! Il commença à se débattre, battant des jambes dans l'espoir de les sentir frapper la chair, envoyant ses mains derrière lui pour tenter de griffer le bras le maintenant prisonnier. L'étreinte contre son cou se resserra, lui arrachant des larmes de douleur qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir, tandis qu'un grognement continu passait ses lèvres retroussées. Un rire amusé vint attiser tout à la fois sa rage et sa frayeur.

- "Voyez-vous ça, un véritable petit animal sauvage. Cesse de te débattre aussi inutilement, tu vas finir par te faire mal..."

Bien sûr, il fit exactement l'inverse. L'homme poussa un ostensible soupir de résignation.

- "Tu l'aura voulu, espèce d'entêté..."

Et il sentit les doigts puissants s'enfoncer d'un coup bref dans la chair tendre de son cou. Et un véritable éclair de douleur traversa son crâne. Juste avant l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une obscurité traversée de murmures qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Des esprits ? Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Est-ce que ce type l'avait tué ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que non. Qu'il avait survécu à cette rencontre. Et ce _quelque chose_ lui disait aussi que cette obscurité n'avait rien à faire là. Qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Que ces voix n'étaient pas à leur place...

Aucun sens. Tout ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Et il avait des ennuis plus urgents à résoudre. Ho oui, autrement plus urgents...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la petite pièce sombre, il levait un regard défiant vers l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier était assis à califourchon sur une chaise, ses bras croisés sur le dossier, contemplant depuis un long moment l'enfant en silence. Les yeux écarlates scrutaient les moindres détails de cet humain qui avait fait de lui un prisonnier. Un visage long, aux traits anguleux, dont les larges sourcils noirs et broussailleux ajoutaient à l'impression de dureté. Son épaisse crinière blanche, prolongée jusqu'au milieu de la mâchoire par une barbe étrangement taillée, les larges mèches en retombant presque jusqu'à frôler ses épaules, accentuait encore la force apparente de son propriétaire. (2) Même assis il semblait d'une taille et d'une carrure supérieure à la moyenne, mais ça, l'enfant l'avait déjà perçu, dans la forêt. Il avait l'impression de se tenir devant un grand fauve que les années n'avaient fait que rendre plus dangereux encore.

Il resta un long moment à fixer ses mains, dont une seule avait suffit à le mettre hors de combat. Tout en cet homme irradiait une puissance autant intérieure qu'apparente. Ça... C'était ça, la force qu'il voulait conquérir. _Lui_ la possédait, à un niveau qui faisait courir des frissons mêlant peur et fascination dans les veines de l'enfant. Il dut faire un violent effort pour oser enfin relever les yeux. Et croiser réellement ce regard qui l'avait déjà glacé quelques nuits plus tôt. Ces prunelles grises qui semblaient s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement d'effroi qui menaçait d'en sortir. Et il soutint farouchement le regard scrutateur. Aussi longtemps qu'il put l'endurer. Jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne trop pesant. Impossible à supporter davantage...

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Il détacha soigneusement chaque mot en les lui jetant au visage, d'une voix étrangement rauque pour un enfant de son âge. Une chose dont il n'avait lui-même pas conscience.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire ironique qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- "Ho, alors comme ça tu parles, finalement ? A part quelques grognements tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je t'ai ramené. On commençait sérieusement à croire que tu étais un genre de fauve à deux pattes..."

L'enfant fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler. Surtout pour des choses aussi stupides... Seuls les humains ont deux pattes, tout le monde savait ça. Les humains... et les onis, parfois...

Un petit rire lui laissa entendre que l'homme avait parfaitement compris le sens des paroles qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de prononcer.

- "T'es pas un gosse ordinaire en tout cas, les rumeurs mentaient pas à ce sujet. Et c'est plutôt normal que tu ais perdu l'habitude de parler depuis le temps..." Un regard vaguement incrédule. "Comment diable as-tu pu survivre plusieurs mois sans pratiquement sortir de cette forêt !"

Il renvoya à son interlocuteur un regard torve. Encore une question inutile. Il avait survécu, c'est tout ce qui importait, non ? Pourtant, celle-là, il avait envie d'y répondre... Un rictus dénuda ses crocs.

- "Parce que je suis un démon."

Un nouveau rire bref. Plus amusé qu'insultant.

- "Oui, hein, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. Et il faut avouer que tu as des capacités inhabituelles. Et des ressources physiques assez fantastiques. Qu'un gamin de 7 ans tout au plus réussisse à tenir quelques minutes face à moi serait déjà incroyable en soit... mais le faire avec un bras dans l'état du tien, ça devient carrément surnaturel..."

Inconsciemment, sa main droite vint se poser sur le bras en question, maintenu par deux morceaux de bois plats étroitement serrés autour de lui par des bandes de tissus. Il n'y sentait plus qu'une faible douleur intermittente, lorsqu'il bougeait un peu trop rapidement son membre par exemple. C'était un agréable changement à la douleur sourde qui le parcourait habituellement.

-"Le toubib a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais tu vas sûrement te ressentir de cette blessure toute ta vie. Une fracture mal ressoudée ça ne se guérit plus au bout de tant de temps..."

Il haussa une épaule comme si ces considérations ne le concernaient pas vraiment, s'attirant un autre sourire narquois.

- "Quoi maintenant ? Tu vas me dire que les démons ne sentent pas la douleur ?" Un regard critique. "Encore qu'en y regardant bien, tu ressembles davantage à un chiot famélique qu'à un dangereux démon..." (3)

- "Je suis pas un chiot !", aboya-t-il en retroussant ses lèvres.

- "C'est ça, c'est ça..."

Il se hérissa face au sourire clairement moqueur mais à cet instant l'adulte sembla se lasser du jeu. Son expression se fit sérieuse tandis qu'il plantait fermement son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

- "Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas chassé pendant des heures et ramené jusqu'ici pour tes beaux yeux..."

Il l'interrompit d'un grognement sauvage, son regard couleur de sang soudain flamboyant de colère. Un rire presque gêné lui répondit.

- "Hum, en effet, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure image à prendre... Passons. J'ai entendu parler de toi il y a quelques temps : la rumeur prétendait qu'un enfant-oni hantait les bois, et sortait de temps à autre pour attaquer les villages. Cette histoire m'a intéressée et j'ai décidé de tenter de capturer ce fameux démon..."

Il le foudroya de nouveau du regard. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais la façon dont il parlait de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

-"Laisse moi finir, koinu-kun !" Il ne prêta aucune attention au grognement féroce ponctuant cette dénomination. "Vois-tu, mon travail est un peu particulier : il consiste à attraper ou à tuer tout être potentiellement dangereux pour les habitants de ce royaume. J'obtiens des prix variés selon le niveau des ennemis." Un rapide coup d'œil évaluateur dans sa direction. "En ce qui te concerne, je n'espère même pas que la prime me rembourse mon déplacement..."

Il ne sembla pas remarquer que l'enfant, tous ses muscles tendus, était sur le point de très sérieusement lui sauter à la gorge... Plus personne ne se moquerait de lui ! C'était ce qu'il s'était promis ! Et cet homme... Tremblant de rage il l'écouta néanmoins lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- "Mais, parfois, j'ai le droit de réclamer un autre genre de récompense..." Il marqua une courte pose avant de poursuivre, vrillant son regard aussi affûté qu'une lame dans le sien. "Le prisonnier lui-même."

Il se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant. Juste avant que sa posture ne se fasse plus agressive que jamais.

- "Je suis pas une récompense !"

Un rire franchement amusé.

- "Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire..."

Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge de l'enfant tapi à terre. Encore une fois l'homme repris son sérieux, tendant vers lui un index menaçant sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer davantage sa rage.

- "Ecoute bien, koinu-kun, je répéterai pas mon offre deux fois. Tu es sauvage mais pas idiot, c'est évident. De plus tu as des instincts de combattant bien au-dessus de ceux de n'importe quel homme adulte. T'apprendre à t'en servir à mon avantage me tente énormément. Mais je ne veux pas de combattants enrôlés contre leur gré..."

- "Alors laissez-moi partir."

Les mots se devinaient à peine sous le grognement à présent continuel émanant de ses lèvres.

Le sourire de l'homme changea, se faisant inquiétant.

- "Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris... Le choix qui s'offre à toi est simple : c'est rester ici et suivre mon entraînement ou repartir d'où tu viens, enfermé dans une cage que tu ne quitteras sûrement que pour être mis à mort..."

- "Un choix... Entre deux prisons.", cracha belliqueusement le concerné.

- "C'est une façon de voir les choses... Mais réfléchis : pour l'instant tout ce que tu possèdes est un potentiel évident, mais dont tu ne sais pas te servir. Tu es faible." Il feint de ne pas remarquer le soudain recul de l'enfant, qui sembla prendre ce mot comme un coup violent. "Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, ou en train de te cacher peureusement au fond des bois. C'est vraiment la vie que tu veux ?" Il parlait tranquillement, en homme certain d'avoir visé juste et poussant à présent son avantage. Les inquiétantes pupilles rouges le fixaient toujours comme si elles souhaitaient le consumer sur place, mais il y voyait s'éveiller une étincelle d'intérêt. "Je peux t'apprendre à combattre. À tirer parti de tes dons. Si tu restes ici tu seras certes à mon service, mais tu deviendras fort. Sûrement autant que moi. Peut-être même plus. Et à ce moment là, qui t'empêchera de me tuer et de retourner mener ta vie comme tu l'entends ? C'est un pari... Es-tu prêt à le tenter, koinu-kun ?"

Trop. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il retenait sa colère. Sa haine. Ce que disait l'homme sonnait juste, mais la raison se frayait difficilement un passage dans le brouillard rouge obscurcissant son cerveau. Que ne faisait qu'épaissir le ton tellement assuré de l'homme. Il se sentait à sa merci. Et il se sentit insulté une fois de trop. Il bondit, crocs à nus. Le faire taire ! Peu importe les conséquences !

- "Je suis pas un chiot !"

Un revers de main. Le geste de qui chasse un insecte importun. Et l'enfant heurta le mur de sa cellule avec une force qui expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons tandis que son crâne lui semblait exploser sous l'impact. Il s'effondra au sol, à peine suffisamment conscient pour que la voix froide l'atteigne à nouveau. Aussi âpre et tranchante qu'une tempête de neige.

- "Tu n'es qu'un chiot ! Un chiot sauvage, impatient et sans la moindre force ! Tel que tu es tu ne peux que montrer les dents et aboyer aux mollets de tes ennemis !"

Il sentit une main saisir la masse de ses cheveux indisciplinés et relever de force son visage. Il retint un gémissement de douleur alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand pour croiser ce regard qu'il détestait déjà de toute son âme. Et la voix s'éleva, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un murmure bas, à la fois plein d'invite et de menace.

- "Mais laisse-moi te dresser et je te jure que je ferai de toi un véritable loup. Si puissant que tes adversaires craindront la simple mention de ton nom." La prise s'accentua dans sa chevelure alors que les pupilles grises se plantaient dans les siennes. "Ta réponse, petit chiot ?"

Il serra les dents à s'en faire exploser les mâchoires, soutenant son regard sans ciller malgré les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Un jour il tuerait cet homme. C'était ça, sa réponse. Alors, malgré la douleur embrasant son cuir chevelu, il hocha farouchement la tête. Il serait fort ! Le plus fort de tous ! Et il éteindrait pour toujours ce regard glacé et ce sourire arrogant qui refleurissait à l'instant sur les lèvres face aux siennes.

- "Bien. Prépare-toi à souffrir, koinu-kun. Prépare toi à marcher sur la voix du ninjutsu."

Sur ces mots les doigts desserrèrent leurs prises et il glissa à terre. Et il eut l'impression de ne jamais heurter le sol alors qu'à nouveau l'obscurité l'accueillait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) Bon, là aussi c'est du fantasme de fan aimant les caractéristiques démoniaques, huhu... Mais quand même : vers la fin de l'arc sur le monde de Outo on dirait **vraiment** que Kuro voit dans le noir ! Alors si y faut c'est le cas. Et dans cette fic ce sera le cas, na ! #tire la langue à quiconque aurait des velléités de la contredire#

(2) Ok... C'est une description de merde, mais c'est un perso de Clamp ! Une assez vieille série. Pas un perso principal mais récurrent le long des 10 mangas composants l'histoire en question. Le premier à trouver gagne, heu... ma considération ? X3

(3) Ben quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi Fye aurait été le premier à se rendre compte de la ressemblance... #graaannnnd sourire#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Kuro :** ... #sort son sabre et avance dangereusement vers l'auteuse# Toi, t'es morte !

Oo #runs for her life#

**Fye :** Demo, Kuro-chii, je te trouve adorable moi en gosse ! #sourire attendri#

**Kuro :** #court après Flo# Elle est morte et juste après TU es mort ! èé

#freine net# #profite de l'effet de surprise pour poker et chibihiser le ninja# #balance à Fye# Gaffe, ça mord...

**Fye :** #rattrappe adroitement et mate le Kuro mode 6-7 ans, avec noreilles et queue de inu en sus# Kawaii ! #met une muselière et câline façon peluche#

**Kuro :** Oo #couine#

**Shaolan :** #grosse goutte sur la tempe en se disant que ça s'arrange pas chez les deux "adultes" du groupe# ...

**Sakura :** #sourit façon hôtesse de l'air en tendant devant elle la pancarte que lui a donné à tenir sa copine Flo "Reviews obligatoires sous peine de lâcher de Kuro-molosse"#


	3. Shugyou

Second chapitre (oui : troisième en comptant l'intro, c'est bien, vous avez suivi !) des souvenirs de notre Kuro-wan national ! Et comme précédemment : si vous avez oublié le nom de l'auteur, le genre, et ce genre de choses, retournez au prologue ! èé Parce que répéter, ça me fatigue...

**L'indispensable et merveilleux dico :**

Koinu : chiot.  
Baka inu : abruti de chien.  
Hai : oui.  
Oyaji : vieil homme. (Celui-là je le retranscris à l'oreille d'après les anime alors je garantis pas l'orthographe...)  
Gaki : littéralement "petit démon". "Sale gosse" dans la plupart des cas...  
Kuro : noir.  
Onegai : s'il te plait.  
Mouken : chien féroce / chien méchant.  
Teme : connard.  
Urusai : la ferme / ta gueule.  
K'so oyaji : sale vieux, grosso modo...  
Shinobi : ninja.

**Le coin des reviewers (que j'aime, merci à toutes ! )** :

**Corail :** Personnellement son passé je le vois de plusieurs façons différentes mais disons que celle-là est la plus détaillée... Et celle que j'avais envie d'écrire ! XD Mais aussi faut dire : dès qu'un perso m'intéresse je fabule sur son enfance (Forcément malheureuse d'ailleurs. Haaa cliché, quand tu nous tiens...).  
loooool ! Non, non, en étant réellement adopté et choyé le cliché de l'enfance malheureuse et solitaire vole en éclat voyons ! Et je sais pas si on peut appeler ça "caraméliser", c'est peut-être un peu court... Tu me donneras ton avis, nee ? é.è  
Le prochain chapitre est là et à bientôt j'espère ! #chibi eyes aussi#

**Nekolihn (ou mon maître jedi unique, préféré et vénéré X3) :** Oui, oui, ce Kuro-molosse là ! XD Par contre ça fait un moment qu'on l'a dépausé (au péril de nos vies d'ailleurs ! èé) maintenant... Faudra peut-être les sortir du placard quand même pour les dépoussiérer un peu un de ces jours...  
Ok ! La prochaine fois que je te croise sur msn je le lâche ! #evil grin#  
#câline# Et moi j'aime profondément tes commentaires !

**Mellyna :** #essaye de réceptionner un panda sauteur avant de le voir dévier vers chibi-Kuro# ... Y'a du favoritisme là ! #boude#  
Ben là y'a pas de retard à avoir, y'a aucun spoiler c'est tout du tigresse-made ! X3 (Pas ma faute si les yeux rouges j'ai tendance à associer ça aux demi youkai maintenant... Encore qu'une autre idée m'est venue aussi, faudra peut-être que je concrétise un jour ! Donc en effet : il est pas au bout de ses peines, niark !)  
Huuuu, pour le couple tu risques d'attendre un moment quand même... Mais j'écrirai sûrement des fics plus yaoi que celle-ci entre temps, désespère pas... (OO du yuri, hein ? J'avoue jamais en lire mais après tout... pourquoi pas ! Quel yuri, si je peux me permettre la question ? X3)  
Arigatou ! #rattrappe le panda et câline à mort#

**kao :** Chuis toujours aussi contente alors ! #immense sourire ravi#  
La voilà la voilà la voilà !  
Et puis d'abord #frappe# (oui : je suis une auteuse violente qui frappe ses revieweuses, niark !) si tu mets pas d'adresse mail je peux pas répondre quand tu reviewes un one-shot ! èé #répond ici pour la peine#  
Alors sache donc que ta review pour "pas l'indifférence" a été très appréciée ! #encore toute émue d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un de joie# Et que des commentaires pas constructifs comme ça tu peux en envoyer à la pelle, c'est vraiment pas un problème ! #immense sourire encore plus grand que le précédent#

**Emma (ou la grande et honorée prêtresse de mon culte ! – modes-quoi ? Oo) :** Mais vas-y, couine, couine, j'adore déclencher ce genre de réactions chez mes fidèles... #insérer ici un smiley qui se la pète ou une image de Kanzeon#  
Bah chibi-Kuro peut être que chou ! T'imagine ? Un petit truc avec des cheveux en bataille et de grands nyeux rouges... Kyah ! Pis en plus si, juste pour le fun, tu lui rajoutes des noreilles de inu, c'est carrément à se pâmer de kawaiitude pure ! (Il est tard, ça se sent, huhuhu...) En tout cas, si une dessinateuse désoeuvrée passe par là : je veux un dessin ! Please... é.è  
Voilà le prochain chapitre attendu ! Par contre je te préviens : le petit toutou passe vite au mode "moyen toutou"... Mais si j'ai l'inspi je pourrais toujours écrire de nouveaux sur le mode chibi si ça te fait tant plaisir !

**Blabla d'auteuse insatisfaite** :

Bon, je me suis lamentablement lattée sur la première partie de ce chapitre... le point de vue c'est n'importe quoi et y'a rien qui passe correctement... Mais j'ai franchement **trop** la flemme de le reprendre... Plus tard peut-être, qui sait...

En tout cas, bonne lecture quand même !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Bloody memory – Chapter II : Shugyou / Training.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il attrapa au vol l'épée de bois que Zouchou (1) venait d'envoyer dans sa direction, refermant ses mains au-delà de sa garde tout en levant sur celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son geôlier un regard méfiant par-dessus la lame inoffensive. Un sourire satisfait lui répondit.

- "Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je l'ai compris tout de suite lorsque tu m'as attaqué, dans la forêt." Un froncement de sourcils clairement interrogateur. L'homme désigna ses mains d'un hochement de tête. "Ta prise instinctive est pratiquement parfaite. Tu es fait pour porter le sabre."

Une étincelle dangereuse flasha dans le regard écarlate.

- "Donnez m'en un vrai dans ce cas..."

Toujours ce même rire bref qu'il avait appris à connaître. Et à détester.

- "Pas avant que tu ne sois capable de t'en servir sans te blesser toi-même, koinu-kun..."

Lame dressée il s'élança vers son adversaire avec un grondement de colère.

- "Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !"

Ce dernier se contenta d'esquiver d'une torsion imperceptible du tronc, avant de le frapper dans le dos du plat de son propre sabre d'entraînement, l'envoyant mordre la poussière sans la moindre difficulté apparente.

- "Commence par arrêter de montrer les crocs à la moindre provocation et j'y réfléchirai... Et puis, je ne connais même pas ton nom."

En train de se relever, l'enfant se figea dans son mouvement, une main à terre et dos tourné à son _professeur_. Le silence plana un instant avant qu'il ne reconnaisse, dans un grognement sourd :

- "Moi non plus."

Zouchou pencha légèrement la tête sur son épaule, une expression d'étonnement traversant son visage, aussitôt remplacée par un demi sourire ironique.

- "Hé bien, dans ce cas je viens de t'en donner un, de quoi te plains-tu !"

Un regard rouge flamboyant de haine lui répondit très clairement. Ne déclenchant à nouveau que son amusement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Sans-nom ? Baka inu ?" Un véritable aboiement de rage. Un soupir ostentatoire. "Tu cherches aussi... Bon, on t'appelait comment dans ton village ?"

Les yeux écarlates se voilèrent un instant, avant de se faire d'un désintérêt affecté.

- "Monstre. Bâtard. Fils de traînée. Démon." Un sourire carnassier. "J'aime bien "Démon""

Sans un mot, sans un avertissement préalable, Zouchou fonça sur lui, arme dressée. Il n'eut que le temps de sauter sur ses pieds et de parer farouchement. Quelques secondes leurs regards s'affrontèrent par-delà la barrière de leurs sabres entrecroisés. Avant que l'arme de l'enfant ne lui soit arrachée des mains, retombant sur le sol avec un bruit léger, alors que celle de son adversaire se posait contre sa gorge.

- "Démon, hein ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu crois qu'un véritable démon se laisserait désarmer et tuer aussi facilement ? Peu importe que tu ais ou non du sang de oni dans les veines, ce qui compte ce sont tes actes ! Et pour l'instant ils sont ceux d'un jeune chiot indiscipliné et bagarreur. Je t'appellerai ainsi tant que je jugerai que tu ne mérites pas mieux, c'est clair ?"

Seul un grognement, et le bref éclat d'une dentition ivoirienne lui répondirent. Un mouvement sec du poignet et le katana de bois frappa à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou, faisant courir une décharge de douleur à travers les nerfs de l'enfant, qui s'effondra à genoux avant même de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le bout vaguement triangulaire de l'arme se pointa vers lui.

- "C'est compris ?"

Ce ne fut pas la douleur, mais la menace sourde perlant sous le ton uni qui convainquit l'_élève_ de détourner son regard et de répondre dans un marmonnement réticent.

- "Hai."

Zouchou leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla se convaincre que c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait obtenir de la part de celui-là. Il jeta son sabre en direction de celui du _chiot_ et se détourna, lançant ses instructions par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers les bâtiments principaux du camp.

- "Leçon terminée pour aujourd'hui. Range-moi ces bâtons et retourne à tes activités habituelles."

L'enfant se redressa d'un bond.

- "Hoi, oyaji !"

Un regard acier à la fixité polaire se planta sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- "Pourquoi vous faite ça ?"

L'adulte poussa un soupir désabusé.

- "Je t'ai déjà expliqué, non ? C'est ta force que je veux. Celle que tu obtiendras un jour. T'es à demi démon ? Et alors ? De un ça n'a rien de réellement prouvé, et de deux, du moment que ça te rend plus doué que les autres ça me convient. Ce n'est ni de la pitié, ni de la sympathie. C'est juste du business."

Il agita la main d'un geste négligent et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois, tendant un index plein d'avertissement vers le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

- " Un ninja n'a ni ami, ni famille, ni quoi que ce soit qui ressemble a des liens affectifs. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne de suite, on gagnera du temps."

Un sourire presque effrayant sur le visage d'un enfant aussi jeune lui répondit.

- "Ça me convient."

Zouchou hocha la tête et pensait enfin pouvoir quitter les lieux lorsque la voix rauque de son élève le retint une nouvelle fois.

- "Oyaji !"

Il s'apprêtait à expliquer deux ou trois choses à ce jeune blanc-bec à propos du respect dû aux aînés mais resta estomaqué face à l'index tendu vers lui, singeant son geste de l'instant précédent.

- "Un jour je vous tuerai. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, on gagnera du temps !"

Il resta un instant bouche-bée devant l'outrecuidance de ce gamin le menaçant de mort du haut de son mètre à peine dépassé. Puis laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

- "J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, gaki. Avec une grande impatience..."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Hé ! Pourquoi était-il de nouveau dans le noir ? Et surtout : pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir dans _ce_ noir ? Il en venait presque à comprendre la peur que l'obscurité inspirait à beaucoup de gens. La peur de ce qui pourrait soudain en surgir...

_- "Kuro, onegai..." _

Hu ? Bon, au moins ça n'avait rien d'effrayant... Ce n'était que cette voix qui disait toujours des trucs bizarres. Non mais franchement : quel crétin demandait une telle chose dans une situation pareille ? À lui il lui venait plutôt à l'idée de réclamer de la lumière... Ou le retour de sa vision nocturne !

_- "Onegai..."_

De toute manière à lui il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de supplier... Ce sont les faibles qui supplient. Les forts se battent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ! Aussi stupide que puisse être le vœu en question...

_- "Onegai."_

Quelque chose d'humide entra en contact avec ses lèvres et un liquide agréablement frais coula dans sa gorge.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Il ouvrit les yeux, plissant les paupières sous l'éclat d'un soleil estival brûlant ses épaules nues avant de détacher le goulot de ses lèvres, sur une dernière longue gorgée. Il vida le reste de la cruche sur son visage, ébrouant sa courte tignasse noire sous la caresse glacée de l'eau. Puis il baissa les yeux. Du haut de sa quinzaine d'années il était déjà plus grand que la plupart des ninja du camp. Ce qui était encore plus apparent lorsque ces derniers ne gisaient pas étendus à ses pieds, leurs armes d'entraînement disséminées autour d'eux, dans la plupart des cas en plusieurs morceaux. Un sourire féroce éclaira son visage.

- "La prochaine fois vous m'écouterez quand je vous dis que six c'est pas suffisant pour un combat correct..."

Ceux qui le pouvaient encore lui renvoyèrent des regards noirs, non exempts d'une certaine admiration vaguement effrayée. L'un d'entre eux se redressa à demi, pressant contre sa poitrine un bras sur lequel un superbe hématome commençait à s'étaler.

- "Ferme ta grande gueule, Mouken ! On est pas des monstres, nous, ça te donne pas pour autant le droit de nous insulter comme ça !"

Son sourire s'évanouit alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient davantage et que dans ses yeux rouges s'allumait une lueur dangereuse.

- "Je trouve que tu la ramènes un peu trop pour un mec qui vient de se faire lamentablement latter, connard..."

Avant que l'autre ait pu répliquer son bras s'était tendu, trop rapide pour qu'aucun d'eux puisse même voir son mouvement, il le savait.

_Loosers..._

Un bruit mat et son interlocuteur allait de nouveau mordre la poussière.

- "Traite moi encore de monstre et tu te relèveras plus, pigé ?" cracha-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux à l'homme se tordant au sol, ses bras enserrant ses côtes. "Mon droit, c'est celui du plus fort ! Si vous êtes pas contents vous avez qu'à me battre ! Et je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Mouken !"

- "C'est le seul nom que tu mérites, baka inu !"

Un projectile l'atteignit violemment à l'arrière du crâne, en même temps que retentissait la voix excédée.

- "Teme !", grogna-t-il en portant la main à sa tête, avant de poser un regard incrédule sur la sandale gisant à ses pieds, puis de tourner vers son propriétaire un regard flamboyant de haine.

Ce dernier venait de retirer la deuxième de ses chaussures et il n'eut que le temps d'esquiver ce second attentat à sa dignité, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que Zouchou au cri de douleur qui s'éleva derrière lui, preuve que le tir n'avait pas été perdu pour tout le monde...

- "Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues, sale môme ?", leur leader arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, nullement impressionné par les promesses de mort dansant dans ses yeux écarlates, "Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de te maîtriser ! Les entraînements ne sont pas sensés se terminer systématiquement à l'infirmerie ! On ne traite pas ses camarades comme des ennemis, imbécile !"

Il haussa vaguement une épaule en réponse.

- "Si c'était mes ennemis ils seraient morts. Et c'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont trop fai..."

Il ne vit pas venir le coup qui le cueillit à la mâchoire, le forçant à reculer de plusieurs pas sous l'impact.

- "Urusai, baka nee !", les yeux gris irradiaient une colère glacée, "Tant que tu feras partie de mes hommes je ne tolérerai pas que tu te comportes en bête sauvage ! Ici la loi c'est moi qui la fait, compris ?"

Sans quitter son aîné du regard il se détourna pour cracher un mince filet de sang, avant de s'essuyer les lèvres de l'arrière de sa main, en un mouvement délibérément provocateur.

- "Ça c'est pas encore prouvé en ce qui me concerne...", son sabre en bambou se leva devant son visage aux traits déterminés, le coin de ses lèvres remontant en un demi-sourire féroce.

Un soupir désabusé échappa à Zouchou qui secoua légèrement la tête, faisant danser dans l'air son épaisse crinière blanche.

- "Encore ! Mais t'en as pas marre à force ? Tu sais bien que je te bats toujours..."

Il avança d'un pas, positionnant son arme.

- "Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi, le vainqueur. Et ce jour là tu mourras, k'so oyaji !"

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir l'une des épées d'entraînement, posées en tas net à quelques pas des combattants.

- "Tu l'auras voulu, clébard entêté..."

Il s'élança, abattant son arme avec un grognement de rage. Le choc se répercuta dans tous ses muscles lorsque que le vieux ninja para facilement son attaque. La transe du combat – du véritable combat, contre un adversaire qui méritait ce nom ! – s'empara aussitôt de lui. Et plus rien n'exista au-delà de leurs coups répétés, le bois heurtant le bois dans une étrange rythmique envoûtante. Le monde se réduisait à un cercle dont cet homme qu'il haïssait était le centre. Plus de pensées. Seulement son instinct, optimisé par ces mouvements qu'_il_ lui avait appris au fil des années. Et cette arme qui était le prolongement de sa volonté de vaincre. Le temps s'était arrêté. Ou étendu à l'infini. Peu importait. Pour ce qu'il en savait, des heures avaient très bien pu s'écouler jusqu'à ce que s'élève la voix honnie.

- "On dirait que tu progresses de jour en jour, tu es vraiment impressionnant ! Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour espérer me battre, Koinu-kun..."

Une rage noire s'abattit sur son esprit à l'entente de ce nom, aussi moqueur que le ton sur lequel il était prononcé. Il leva son arme dans la ferme intention de tuer. Mais à l'instant où elle s'abattait, celle de son adversaire exploita la faille laissée dans sa défense... la pointe de bois percuta son ventre de plein fouet, vidant l'air de ses poumons et emplissant ses yeux de larmes brûlantes. Son sabre tomba à terre et il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer à son tour, cherchant son souffle sous la douleur labourant son abdomen.

Un objet rugueux se posa sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête et à croiser le regard narquois de son vainqueur.

- "Ta colère t'aveugles encore, jeune chiot. Mais le jour où tu apprendras à te servir d'elle, tu seras réellement invincible..."

Son grognement se perdit dans une toux rauque alors que ses bras se serraient contre son ventre. Plié en deux, il reprit laborieusement son souffle avant de marmonner :

- "Un jour... un jour... j'te... tuerai..."

- "Certes. Mais en attendant...", Zouchou s'agenouilla nonchalamment face à lui, "je viens de te prouver – selon tes propres critères - que j'avais le droit de te donner des ordres, pas vrai ?"

Serrant les dents, davantage d'humiliation que de douleur, il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête sans relever les yeux.

- "Très bien, dans ce cas j'ai une mission à te confier. Ça devrait être dans tes cordes et ça fera du bien à tout le monde que tu t'éloignes un peu d'ici..."

Des marmonnements appréciateurs s'élevèrent, probablement en provenance de ses – malheureux - partenaires d'entraînement. Lui-même redressa la tête, fronçant les sourcils vers son _mentor_ d'un air interrogateur pour quiconque savait lire les subtiles variations desdits sourcillements... ce qui était depuis longtemps le cas de Zouchou, qui compris parfaitement la question implicite.

- "Un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes – peut-être plus. D'anciens soldats d'après nos sources. Cassés de l'armée pour fautes plus ou moins graves. Ils se sont réunis en bande et ont monté une affaire plutôt lucrative : ils enlèvent les enfants de riches nobles et les échangent ensuite contre des rançons astronomiques. Leur dernier coup remonte à quelques jours et a eu lieu tout près d'ici. Pour toi ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes particuliers de retrouver leur piste." Le ninja se releva lentement, contemplant l'adolescent agenouillé à ses pieds. "Tu pars dès que tu te seras réveillé."

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- "Dès que..?"

Le sabre de bois heurta violemment sa tempe avant la fin de sa phrase, l'envoyant s'écraser à terre, sa vision s'obscurcissant à la même vitesse que le liquide chaud coulait contre son visage.

- "Les chiens hargneux ne comprennent que ce genre de leçons..."

Il aurait voulu protester – en sautant à la gorge de ce vieux connard, par exemple... – mais ses sens lui échappaient un à un. Il entendit vaguement les autres shinobi s'approcher et entamer une discussion avec Zouchou, manifestement à son sujet. Il concentra ses dernières parcelles de conscience sur son ouïe et réussi à percevoir des bribes de conversation.

- "...vraiment une bonne idée ?"

- "On n'a rien à perdre : ceux là sont réclamés morts ou vifs..."

- "Et s'ils ont des enfants avec eux ?"

- "... On ne peut décemment pas nous tenir responsables des dommages collatéraux..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) Zouchou-ten, "général en chef du sud" dans le manga "RG Veda", comme chacun l'avait évidemment reconnu à sa description au chapitre précédent... Non ? Ah, autant pour moi...

Blague à part, pour ceux qui le connaissent, moi j'aime beaucoup ce perso et, après m'être aperçue que le personnage original que j'avais plus ou moins créé pour ce rôle avait absolument aucune présence (je suis nulle pour insérer des OC dans une fic, snif... TT) j'ai décidé de le mettre lui... Ça colle avec l'esprit Tsubasa RC et pis il va très bien dans le trip je trouve ! Et pour ceux qui le connaissent pas ben ça change pas grand chose...

Ha oui : je l'appelle "Zouchou" tout court vue que la particule "ten" signifie quelque chose comme "général", enfin, un grade militaire ou honorifique en tout cas et que dans le cas présent je trouve pas ça très logique...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booonnnnn ! Comme dit : j'aime pas du tout le début de ce chapitre ! Par contre le reste me plait bien ! Kuro à 15 ans il est assez... jouissif à écrire je dois dire... #aime les sales gosses# X3

Pour la suite : un combat réel (et sanglant, niark niark !) et une rencontre qui marquera à jamais le destin de Kuro-wanwan...  
Alors restez ! Promis : le prochain chapitre est mieux ! é.è

Et pas de délires ce soir : il est tard, chuis pas d'humeur et si je repousse encore je loaderai jamais ce foutu chapitre ! èé

**Kuro** : LA bonne nouvelle de la soirée !

#chibihise et assome# J'ai dis que j'étais pas d'humeur, baka inu ! èé

**Kuro** : X.x

**Fye** : #ramasse la pauvre petite bête inconsciente# Maa, maa, tu es aussi brute que lui Flo-chan... #sourire contrit en direction des lecteurs# Je vous conseille de reviewer : elle est aussi capable de mordre... #signe de main et ton chantant# Sayonara minna-san !


	4. Ikken

#arrive en chantonnant# C'est toujours moi l'auteuse, le titre de la fic a pas changé et je possède toujours pas les persos ni les mondes... #repart en sautillant#

**Le Dico Tout Puissant** :

K'so oyaji: sale vieux. Putain de vieillard. Ce genre de gentillesse...  
Urusai: Ta gueule !  
Hoi, teme : Hé, connard !  
Baka : Con, crétin, abruti...etc...  
Nani : Quoi ?  
Shinobi : ninja (grosso modo...)

**Le salon de thé spécial papotages** :

**Dame Emma (La meilleure prêtresse que la déesse que je suis puisse rêver X3)** : Mais t'en fais pas ! Il est solide le koinu-chan ! #câline la petite bête prudemment muselée au préalable#  
Contente que le Kuro de 15 ans te plaise, ça prouve que je fais bien passer le truc, vu que personnellement je l'aime beaucoup aussi... XD Et j'espère que tu continueras à l'adorer dans ce chapitre... #croise les doigts très fort#  
Et elle est là la suite, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, prêtresse indigne ! èé

**kao **: Désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que promis par mail... TT J'espère que tu liras et commenteras quand même, hein ? #nyeux de koneko battu#

**Blabla et warning préliminaires** :

Alors... attention, pour les âmes sensibles (y'en a qui lisent mes fics..?) : du sang, du découpage et, surtout, énormément de vulgarités dans ce chapitre... Oui, beaucoup plus que dans les précédents... XD;

Et sinon... J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Je sais que ça fait très vantard de dire ça mais... ben c'est vrai alors... #sourire con#  
Enfin, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira aussi parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et que je suis contente du résultat, voilà !  
Il est beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais je pouvais pas faire de coupure logique au milieu, donc... vous êtes forcés de vous taper les 13 pages, na ! #evil grin#

Bon ben je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Bloody memory – Chapter III : Ikken / Bloody encounter.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Et voilà, une nouvelle fois, l'obscurité insondable... Enfin, là ça restait logique, hein : il venait de tomber dans les pommes après tout... K'so oyaji ! Il aurait sa peau un jour ! Sans qu'il sache pourquoi cette pensée amena un goût bizarrement amer dans sa bouche. Ce noir avait un drôle d'effet sur lui décidemment... Au moins la voix n'était elle pas venue débiter ses conneries cette fois... A la place, il sentait quelque chose de chaud et de lourd, étendu en travers de sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui respirait...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

D'un coup de pied il repoussa l'homme qui venait de s'empaler sur son katana, l'entraînant à terre sous son poids. D'une roulade instinctive il évita une lame qui se planta à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvé son visage. Se relevant d'un bond souple, il trancha net le bras de son propriétaire. Un cri de douleur déchira l'air tandis qu'une giclée de sang chaud éclaboussait son visage. Son sourire lupin s'élargit et le retour de sa lame décapita proprement l'amputé, déclenchant un nouveau geyser écarlate avant que le corps ne s'effondre à ses pieds. Il éclata d'un rire sauvage en se tournant vers ses cinq proies encore debout, tendant dans leur direction son arme dégoulinante de sang.

- "Il est pas humain ce gosse...", marmonna l'un d'eux d'une voix blanche, ce qui ne fit qu'enfler son rire.

- "C'est ce qu'on raconte, ouais...", approuva-t-il dans une grimace de fauve dénudant un court instant ses crocs aigus.

Un même mouvement de recul, une même expression de répulsion effrayée. Sa langue recueillit le liquide écarlate ayant coulé jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux de la même teinte fixaient les hommes. Il ouvrit ses bras, en une invite provocatrice.

- "Hé bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour attaquer ? Plus facile de s'en prendre à des mioches sans défenses, hein ? Loosers !" Ses lèvres se rétractèrent en une expression pleine de dédain. "Moi qui espérais un combat intéressant..."

- "Mais pour qui il se prend ce morveux !"

- "Tu vas payer pour la mort des autres !"

- "On va te crever, espèce de monstre ! Pis après ça on brûlera ton cadavre !"

_- "Mon père dit que si elle était pas crevée ben on l'aurait sûrement lapidée, comme la pute qu'elle était ! Pis brûlée, parce qu'une pute de démon c'est forcément une sorcière !"_

_- "Monstre aux yeux de sang ! Monstre aux yeux de sang !"_

Il sentit l'habituelle rage s'emparer de lui. Ses pensées commencer à se dissoudre en elle.

_- "Le jour où tu apprendras à te servir de ta colère tu seras réellement invincible..."_

La voix trancha comme un sabre aiguisé le brouillard rouge de sa haine.

_Urusai, k'so oyaji !_

Malgré tout il décida de tenter de mettre cette assurance à l'épreuve. Se força à demeurer immobile. À regarder ses adversaires s'avancer lentement vers lui, en une manœuvre évidente d'encerclement. Il chercha à transformer cette rage brûlante et aveugle en une colère froide, aiguisant ses sens au lieu de les obscurcir. Ses deux mains se fermèrent sur le pommeau de son sabre, tandis qu'il en inclinait lentement la lame dans une position d'attente, scrutant les moindres gestes de ses assaillants. Un demi sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

- "Vous me faite donner raison au vieux là... Ça me met encore plus en rogne ! Z'allez souffrir."

- "Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule, oui !"

Comme si ce cri avait été une sorte de signal codé, les cinq soldats se jetèrent simultanément sur lui, leurs armes sifflant dans l'air. Il sourit. Un véritable sourire de démon, qui figea sur place l'homme arrivant juste en face de lui. Il fut le premier à mourir. Et puis les autres suivirent. Son katana traçant des arabesques d'une précision mortelle. Tranchant la chair. L'éclaboussant de sang. Et son rire s'éleva, à nouveau. C'était ça, la force. Avoir la mort au bout de son sabre. Sentir la vie de ses ennemis s'écouler hors de leur corps. Simplement parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Et l'envie. Parce que seuls les forts méritent de vivre.

La pointe de son katana s'abaissa lentement. L'épais liquide rouge en suivit l'inclinaison, s'écoulant goutte à goutte sur le sol. Ses yeux les regardaient se perdre dans la mare sombre baignant les cadavres étendus à ses pieds. Et le sentiment de sa propre puissance faisait battre son cœur à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un rictus de triomphe étirait ses lèvres. Il deviendrait le plus fort ! Plus fort que quiconque ! Et il tuerait tous ceux qui prétendraient se dresser sur son chemin !

Un léger craquement, presque imperceptible, le tira soudain de l'euphorie de la victoire. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se tourna dans cette direction, arme dressée, de nouveau prêt à en découdre. L'homme lui tournait le dos, cherchant à atteindre discrètement le couvert des arbres, au-delà de la piste témoin du carnage qu'il venait d'effectuer. Une expression de dédain passa sur les traits du jeune ninja, suintant jusque dans sa voix rauque lorsqu'il interpella le fuyard.

- "Hoi, teme !" il vit l'homme se figer, tremblant, "Ait au moins le courage de regarder ta mort en face..."

L'ex-soldat ne semblait pas pressé d'obtempérer. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas particulièrement pressé non plus, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur alors que, dos toujours tourné, il espérait lui cacher les mouvements de sa main droite, sortant visiblement une arme quelconque de son fourreau. Il restait intrigué, en revanche, par le bras gauche de l'homme, étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Etait-il blessé ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il cherchait à fuir ? Le croc brillant qui se découvrit un instant prouva que le ninja ne se sentait pas pour autant enclin à la pitié... Sentiment qui se renforça aussitôt que son dernier ennemi se tourna enfin dans sa direction, lui dévoilant un regard aux pupilles dilatées par la terreur, et son bras retenant, non pas une plaie comme il l'avait pensé, mais le corps d'un enfant dont sa main bâillonnait fermement les lèvres. _Une_ enfant, vu la cascade de soyeuses boucles noires s'étalant sur les frêles épaules. De son autre main il tenait un long poignard contre la gorge vulnérable de la fillette, son étreinte sur le manche tellement tremblante que le garçon attendait avec une curiosité détachée le moment où il allait l'égorger par inadvertance. Ce dont l'homme sembla également se rendre compte, raffermissant autant qu'il le pouvait la prise de ses doigts avant d'élever une voix aux accents d'effroi difficilement maîtrisés.

- "Laisse-moi partir... Laisse-moi partir ou je la crève !"

Il haussa un sourcil presque amusé.

- "Je vois pas bien en quoi ce serait mon problème..."

Le kidnappeur sursauta violemment, traçant un léger sillon rouge sur la peau clair de la petite fille.

- "Que..?", sa voix prit un timbre presque hystérique, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est pour la sauver que t'es là, non? C'est _eux_ qui t'envoient ! Je savais que c'était une idée stupide ! Je leur avais dit !"

Son froncement de sourcil se fit ennuyé. Ça devenait chiant cette histoire...

- "Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, ducon. Vos têtes sont mises à prix c'est tout...", un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'il relevait son sabre, "Bon, ça y est ? T'es prêt à crever ?"

- "Non !"

Il eut presque pitié de la lâcheté de l'adulte alors que dans ses bras l'enfant semblait d'une tranquillité sereine, malgré le filet de sang coulant de sa gorge, contre laquelle s'appuyait plus que jamais l'acier tranchant. Sans doute qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte. C'est con un gosse de riche...

- "Tu vas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, c'est ça que tu veux? Hein ? Hein ?"

Là il devenait franchement hystérique. Et d'un ennui mortel.

- "C'est toi qui va la tuer, baka, pas moi."

Imperceptiblement sa main bougeait le long de sa hanche, tandis que les yeux affolés restaient connement fixés sur sa lame belliqueusement dressée. C'était vraiment un guerrier ce type? Pitoyable... Il détourna légèrement les yeux, croisant pour la première fois le regard de la fillette.

_Sans rancune, hein, petite ? Si tu meurs ce sera la faute à pas de bol..._

Mais ce qu'il lu, à cet instant, dans les immenses prunelles sombres le laissa abasourdi. Elle lui faisait _confiance_. Voilà ce que lui disait ce regard sérieux. Et ça lui fit une impression bizarre. Parce que, à y bien réfléchir, personne lui avait jamais fait confiance jusque là... Avec raison d'ailleurs ! Franchement, c'était quoi cette gamine qui le regardait comme si elle était persuadé qu'il avait rien d'autre à foute de sa vie que de sauver la sienne ! Ça le mettait vraiment en rogne ! Mais ce qui l'énervait sûrement le plus, c'est qu'il venait effectivement de décider qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir... Putain de gosse !

- "Dé...déconne pas putain ! Chuis sérieux ! J'vais vraiment la dégommer !"

Et voilà que le froussard s'y remettait...

_Ben dégomme-là, bordel, qu'on en finisse !_

Mais il savait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire ça. Ça le faisait prodigieusement chier mais il le savait. Alors il continua de lever son katana ensanglanté en un leurre évident à en pleurer. Et sa main gauche se rapprochait lentement de son but.

- "Hé, hé, arrête ! On... on partage le fric, ok? Elle vaut un paquet !"

Un sourire prédateur se plaqua sur son visage et son sabre s'inclina en position d'attaque. L'homme poussa un genre de couinement de peur.

- "Mais putain, tu sais au moins qui c'est ?"

- "Non, et je m'en fous.", son bras gauche se détendit à la vitesse de l'éclair, "C'est juste une gamine chiante.", termina-t'il à l'intention du cadavre en train de s'affaisser en arrière, une fontaine de sang jaillissant de son œil droit duquel dépassait à peine le manche d'un kunai.

"_Hyuuuuu ! Joli tir !"_

Y'avait longtemps tiens...

_Ta gueule ! Je visais entre les deux yeux..._

Il fronça les sourcils, comme défiant un quelconque observateur invisible de se foutre de lui à ce sujet. Ok, ça va, il était au courant : il valait pas un clou en lancé, surtout du bras gauche ! Mais son truc à lui c'était le combat au corps-à-corps ! Les armes de jets c'était bon pour les lâches ! Ou les situations un peu compliquées du genre de celle-ci... Et puis du moment qu'il avait tué son adversaire y'avait pas de quoi épiloguer, merde ! Tout ça c'était encore à cause de cette voix agaçante !

Tout en râlant intérieurement il se dirigea vers sa dernière victime en date, son katana ensanglanté en main et ses sens toujours en alerte : qui sait si un autre trouillard ne se cachait pas derrière un autre gamin, hein ? Peut-être une coutume locale... Mais aucune sensation, aucun son, aucune aura ne trahissait une quelconque présence hostile et, à l'instant où il baissa les yeux sur la dépouille qui lui proposait un marché quelques secondes plus tôt, il était convaincu d'être le seul humain – ou assimilé... – en vie sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres... enfin, lui et cette foutue gamine. Elle était assise, juste à côté du cadavre, et ses grands yeux noirs étaient à nouveau fixés sur lui. Réprobateurs ? Sans un mot il s'accroupit prêt du visage ensanglanté de l'homme et extirpa son kunai de l'orbite dans lequel il était profondément encastré, l'essuyant sur les vêtements de sa victime avant de le repasser à sa ceinture. De la même façon il nettoya consciencieusement la lame de son katana, en éliminant la moindre trace rouge pour le remettre finalement au fourreau. Et finit par exploser sous le regard scrutateur n'ayant pas quitté le moindre de ses gestes.

- "Quoi ?", aboya-t'il littéralement en direction de la petite rescapée, "Y'a un problème ?"

- "Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?" lui répondit une petite voix claire, peut-être pas aussi ingénue qu'elle ne voulait le paraître... mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression, hein ?

Il cligna des paupières, pris trop à l'improviste pour cacher sa surprise face à cette question totalement stupide. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, adressant à l'enfant un sourire féroce.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'était pas lui ma cible, mais j'ai jamais su viser correctement..."

- "Menteur."

Une évidence. Et une réprimande à la fois. Mais putain, pour qui elle se prenait cette morveuse ! Des types trois fois plus grands qu'elle auraient déjà fuit sans demander leur reste et elle... elle l'engueulait ! Il se releva avec un grognement sourd, détournant son regard d'elle et le posant sans y penser sur les corps démembrés gisant un peu partout devant eux.

- "Ouais, t'as raison. En fait j'aurai du le laisser en vie ! Comme ça il t'aurait embarqué avec lui ou il t'aurait buté. Au moins j'aurai eu la paix !"

Il perçut le léger bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle s'approchait, venant s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- "Et eux ?", un bref mouvement de tête faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs, et son regard toujours si étrangement sérieux désignant les restes sanglants, "Pourquoi les avoir tués ? Ils n'avaient pas d'otage..."

Il poussa un reniflement de dédain.

- "Le combat est ainsi ! Les faibles meurent, seul le plus fort survit !"

Mais elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Il y avait presque de la pitié dans son expression sereine.

- "Tu crois qu'être fort ça veut dire tuer le plus de gens possible ?", un ostensible soupir désabusé, "Tu es bien un garçon..."

Et merde ! Elle commençait à lui sortir par les trous de nez là !

- "Ouais ! Et je vois pas bien ce qu'une sale merdeuse de quatre ans peut y trouver à redire !"

- "J'ai six ans."

Un silence lourd d'une dignité enfantine gravement froissée.

- "Grand bien t'en fasse...", marmonna-t-il en haussant une épaule moins naturellement dédaigneuse que d'ordinaire. Les réactions de cette gosse le mettaient désagréablement mal à l'aise.

Un nouveau silence. Long. Très long. Et deux yeux noirs qui le contemplaient d'un air de souveraine désapprobation...

- "Quoi encore, bordel ?"

- "Tu es couvert de sang."

Le petit visage se tordit en une moue dégouttée. Et il sentit presque une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de la tempe. Elle se foutait de sa gueule là, c'est ça, hein..?

- "Désolé de pas avoir fait plus attention en combattant une vingtaine de mecs pour sauver tes fesses de gamine gâtée !"

Bon, d'accord, c'était pas tout à fait vrai vue qu'il n'avait même pas eu connaissance de sa présence jusqu'à ce que l'autre tarlouze la prenne en otage... Mais finalement il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, merde ! Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire c'est...

- "Ce n'est pas une excuse."

Encore une fois il resta con. Est-ce que cette chieuse se débrouillait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir la question, la résolvant d'elle-même en saisissant sa main dans la sienne et en l'entraînant fermement derrière elle. Mais ce qui le surprit sûrement le plus c'est qu'il la laissa l'entraîner. Il lui aurait suffit de lever le bras pour la suspendre à un bon mètre du sol. Mais il se contenta de la suivre, alors qu'elle le tirait vers les profondeurs du bois, contournant largement le carnage de façon à ce qu'il ressente pleinement le dégoût que ce spectacle lui inspirait. Putain de gamine ! Pourquoi il se laissait faire comme ça au lieu de la planter là, d'aller réclamer sa prime et de retourner prouver au vieux schnoque qui était le meilleur de ses hommes? Chier !

- "On peut savoir où tu comptes m'emmener comme ça ?"

- "Tu verras bien quand nous y serons. Arrête de poser des questions inutiles..."

Putain. De. Saleté. De. Putain. De. Gosse.

Elle finit par s'immobiliser, un doigt tendu devant elle, désignant un ruisseau formant à cet endroit un petit bassin naturel, dont les rayons de la pleine lune rendait la surface aussi argentée et lisse qu'un miroir. D'accord. Le message était clair.

- "Tu fais chier !"

Malgré tout il arracha sèchement sa main de l'étreinte des doigts fins et s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller dans l'herbe humide. Le reflet que lui renvoya l'onde le fit presque frissonner lui-même. Son visage entier n'était qu'un masque dont l'écarlate virait vers un rouge sombre alors que le sang séchait lentement. Ok, il fallait bien admettre qu'un léger débarbouillage ne serait pas du luxe... C'était même à se demander comment une enfant si jeune ne s'était pas mise à hurler à sa seule vue. Chiante. Et définitivement pas ordinaire. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau, brisant à la fois son image et le court de ses pensées. Il frémit légèrement au contact glacé tout en regardant le liquide se teinter rapidement de rouge. Le reflet tremblotant qui se reforma à sa surface n'en devint que plus effrayant... Il ferma les yeux, mettant ses mains en coupe et s'aspergeant le visage. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ses paumes frottant sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus sous elles aucun reste de sang coagulé. Se redressant sur ses genoux il secoua la tête, débarrassant ses courts cheveux noirs de l'eau y ayant ruisselé. Puis il se retourna, ne jetant qu'un bref regard au bassin à présent d'une inquiétante teinte rubis.

- "Alors, heureuse ?"

Son ton était nettement sarcastique mais la fillette ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ou du moins n'y prêta aucune attention, lui adressant pour la première fois depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés un sourire véritablement enfantin.

- "Ouiii !", elle battit des mains d'un air positivement ravi, "C'est mieux, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !"

Il haussa un sourcil interdit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui d'un pas presque sautillant. Décidément il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre, pas plus qu'à anticiper ses réactions... Arrivée en face de lui elle s'immobilisa. Lui agenouillé, elle debout, leurs visages étaient sensiblement à la même hauteur. Elle resta un long moment à le détailler. Longuement. Scrupuleusement. Et malgré le malaise qu'il en ressentait il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui gueuler d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. C'était comme si des liens invisibles le maintenaient devant ses immenses yeux d'onyx. Sous la face pâle et accusatrice de la pleine lune. Puis, enfin, alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir supporter cet examen une seconde de plus, elle rompit le silence surnaturel qui pesait sur eux. Et il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Mais pas à la question ingénue qui franchit les lèvres rosés.

- "Est-ce que tes yeux sont rouges parce que tu as tué trop de gens ?"

Ses paupières occultèrent plusieurs fois les pupilles incriminées avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre suffisamment de contrôle pour laisser ses lèvres dessiner un sourire de tueur.

- "Ouais !"

- "Menteur. Ce n'est pas possible une telle chose, n'importe qui sait ça..."

Il manqua s'effondrer dans le bassin. Non mais quelle...

- "Putain, mais pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse, sale hypocrite ?"

Elle pencha légèrement la tête avec un sourire indulgent.

- "Parce que c'est amusant bien sûr."

D'accord. C'est bon. Définitivement. Il détestait cette mioche.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux tandis qu'il la foudroyait du regard – sans qu'elle en paraisse le moins du monde intimidée, évidemment... Il ne saurait sûrement jamais qu'elle proportion de sang de démon il possédait, mais sous ses dehors de petite fille angélique elle en avait sûrement deux ou trois fois plus que lui... Si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas carrément un démon à part entière ! Apparemment inconsciente des théories qu'il échafaudait à son sujet – mais il n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper qu'elle ne lisait pas dans les esprit, sérieusement... – l'enfant se laissa tomber assise avec un petit soupir avant de lever le regard vers lui.

- "Quel est ton nom ?"

Et voilà. Encore une question qui le faisait profondément chier. Elle lisait dans son esprit et elle s'en servait contre lui, c'était évident ! Il fronça les sourcils comme les voix de ses _camarades_ dansaient moqueusement dans son crâne. Mouken. Yaken. K'so gaki. Koinu. Ou bien bakemono ? Akuma ? (1) Et merde ! Il secoua farouchement la tête, détournant ses yeux qui vinrent se perdre sur la surface rougeâtre du bassin.

- "T'as pas besoin de le savoir !"

Mais ça ne fit pas disparaître la ronde de tous ses noms haïs qui continuaient de danser dans son esprit. Mais quelle chiante cette gosse ! Elle avait besoin de lui demander ça? Son nom...

- "Kurogane !"

Son reflet lui renvoya une expression de totale incompréhension alors qu'il l'interrogeait du regard. Alors en désespoir de cause il reporta ses yeux sur la morveuse, de nouveau.

- "Nani ?"

Elle lui adressa encore une fois ce sourire indulgent qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres sauvages et très détaillés...

- "Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, alors il faut bien que je t'en donne un."

L'évidence même, hein... Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées narquoises elle hocha doucement la tête en réponse.

- "Kurogane. Voilà ton nom."

Non mais... Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de le nommer à sa fantaisie, cette demi-portion ! Pas qu'il ait pas l'habitude, en y réfléchissant un peu... Mais là, merde, c'était rien qu'une gamine ! Oui, après tout, ce n'était que ça, hein : un jeu de gamine. Pas de quoi en faire un plat... Et pourtant, malgré lui, il tournait et retournait ce nom dans son esprit. Kurogane. Il en aimait bien les consonances. Dures. Fortes. Ainsi que l'image que ce mot véhiculait. Sombre. Froid. Dangereux. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans son propre accord. (2)

- "Pourquoi Kurogane ?"

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'accentuer chaque syllabes en les prononçant. Comme testant leur saveur particulière dans sa propre bouche. Et ça aussi, ça lui plu...

- "Parce que c'est un nom qui te va bien. Parce que c'est _ton_ nom."

Il retint son souffle. A cet instant précis, sa silhouette éthérée se découpant dans la lumière irréelle de la pleine lune, elle paraissait sans âge. Et ses grands yeux noirs semblaient fouiller au plus profond de son âme. Il frissonna, avant d'arracher son regard à cette vision dérangeante. Et de se forcer à briser le silence d'une voix qu'il jugea bien trop rauque.

- "Et toi alors ? C'est quoi ton putain de nom ?"

- "Hum... Tu peux m'appeler To-chan !"

Incrédule il releva la tête vers elle. Et constata que l'apparition de la seconde précédente s'était littéralement volatilisé. Deux grands yeux brillants, un sourire débile.

- "C'est mignon, hein ? Tu aimes ?"

Ok. Il avait rêvé. Ou cauchemardé. En tout cas elle avait de nouveau quatre ans...

- "Ho, oui, c'est un nom épatant... pour un petit chien de salon !"

Elle battit à nouveau des mains sans relever son ton dégoulinant d'ironie.

- "Tant mieux : j'adore les chiens ! Mais on ne veut pas que j'en ai à la maison...", une moue déçue, puis un air de conspirateur, "Mais tu sais, un jour, j'aurais un gros chien rien qu'à moi..."

Sans savoir pourquoi il n'apprécia pas beaucoup le regard – calculateur ? – qu'elle lui adressa à cet instant. Mais il repoussa cette impression loin de lui. À force de se faire traiter de chien il devenait parano, voilà tout... Cette constatation n'arrangeant pas son humeur il se releva d'un bond, avant d'abaisser un regard sombre vers le sol.

- "Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus ! Elle habite où _To-chan_ ?"

Oui, parce que, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait il ne se voyait pas l'abandonner en pleine forêt comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, les pauvres bêtes fauves qui approcheraient n'auraient pas l'ombre d'une chance, il se sentait bizarrement solidaire...

- "À Kyoto !" annonça-t-elle fièrement en pointant une direction.

La capitale, rien que ça ? (3) Il est vrai que la bande de loosers n'enlevait à priori pas n'importe quels gamins, elle devait appartenir à une des familles de seigneurs grouillant aux alentours du palais...

- "Ok.", il se pencha et la souleva sans grande douceur, "Mais Kyoto, c'est plutôt par là..." termina-t-il en indiquant l'exact opposé avec une grimace narquoise.

Elle le regarda un instant avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- "Oui, je le savais !"

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire montre de ces doutes à ce sujet elle avait refermé ses bras autour de son cou, les serrant pour se lover confortablement contre lui.

- "Hé ! Non mais faut pas te gêner surtout !"

Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été habitué. Ils le mettaient profondément mal à l'aise. Et il ne supportait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise ! Et il s'apprêtait à très clairement faire comprendre à _To-chan_ que, oui, d'accord, il allait la porter, histoire de pas mettre trois jours à rejoindre Kyoto, mais qu'il fallait voir à pas exagérer... Lorsque soudain il se rendit compte. C'était léger. A peine perceptible. Mais le petit corps tremblait doucement contre le sien. Alors elle avait eu peur finalement, hein ? Au bout du compte, bizarre ou pas, ça n'était pas un démon. Juste une gamine. Il fronça les sourcils. Soupira lourdement. Et referma un peu plus son bras contre la taille frêle.

- "Fait chier !"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyoto s'étendait devant eux, légèrement en contrebas de la lisière de la forêt. Il y était venu, de rares fois, en compagnie du vieux. Lorsque c'est d'ici que provenaient les mises à prix sur leurs proies, et que Zouchou décidait de l'emmener avec lui pour le _civiliser_. Il retint un grognement en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les villes. Trop de monde. Trop d'auras pour percevoir une éventuelle menace. Trop de regards aussi. Des regards qu'il avait tendance à rapidement prendre pour des insultes. Et à y réagir un trop violemment au goût de son _maître_. Ch' ! K'so oyaji...

La gamine dut sentir sa tension – ou bien elle faisait semblant de dormir depuis tout ce temps, ce qui ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que ça... En tout cas elle bougea légèrement dans ses bras, appuyant sa main sur son épaule pour mieux se redresser. Ses grands yeux indéchiffrables se levèrent sur lui, avant de suivre la direction de son regard.

- "Ho, nous sommes arrivés..."

Est-ce qu'il y avait une note... déçue dans sa voix ? Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

- "Ouais ! T'es pratiquement en sécurité et moi chuis pratiquement débarrassé de toi, tout le monde y trouve son compte !"

Elle releva vers lui un regard baigné de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant misérablement.

- "Mais... nous allons devoir nous séparer... ça ne t'attriste pas ?"

Ses yeux écarlates s'arrondirent, avant que ses paupières ne les oblitèrent à plusieurs reprises, tandis que la petite main froissait son T-shirt en un geste tragique... et outrancièrement théâtral...

- "Non !", aboya-t-il tout en saisissant le poignet ridiculement fin pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle allait le rendre dingue cette demi-portion de tarée !

"_Tu es méchant Kuro-chaaannn !"_

_Ta gueule !_

Et voilà... il devenait effectivement dingue : il recommençait à entendre des voix... Et des voix particulièrement gonflantes en plus ! Mais à peine était-il parvenu à arracher son vêtement à l'étreinte de la petite peste qu'il _la_ sentit. Une aura meurtrière. Juste derrière lui. Il se décala, imperceptiblement. Une lame froide se posa contre son cou. Mais son adversaire avait quelques secondes de retard sur lui. Quelques secondes qui serait sa perte. D'un mouvement brusque il attrapa le poignet prolongeant l'arme qui le menaçait. Et d'un même élan se pencha en avant. Son ennemi vola au-dessus de lui.

Il n'était pas encore totalement redressé que déjà son katana s'était matérialisé dans sa main droite, tandis que de la gauche il serrait la gamine contre lui. Vu la souplesse avec laquelle son adversaire avait atterri, malgré la force que lui-même avait mise dans son geste, ce dernier ne pouvait être qu'un guerrier émérite. Ho... une guerrière... La rectification s'imposa aussitôt qu'elle se retourna vers lui, sa tenue sombre ne dissimulant que le strict minimum de sa féminité. Il la détailla quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils se mesuraient du regard. Un corps fin et élancé. Une peau mate. Des cheveux noirs et lisses, coupés en biais au dessus de ses épaules. Son âge, ou légèrement plus, c'était difficile à dire. Plutôt jolie mais il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ce genre de détails. En revanche son regard s'arrêta sur le bandeau ceignant le front de la fille. Blanc, frappé en son centre d'un croissant de lune noir. Une ninja ? Il en portait un lui aussi. Qui le brûlait comme une insulte. Une empreinte de servitude. Rouge. Marqué en noir d'une tête de loup dénudant ses crocs. Le symbole des ninja du clan de Zouchou.

_- "Ceci est ton collier et ta plaque d'identité, jeune chiot. Tant que notre petit arrangement perdurera tu devras le porter. Il est la marque de ton appartenance." _

Ce souvenir le hérissa littéralement et sa prise sur son sabre se durcit. La fille dut le sentir, parce qu'elle-même se tendit et referma davantage ses mains sur ses étranges lames en forme de croissants de lune.

- "Lâche cette enfant !"

Sa seule réponse fut de resserrer un peu plus son bras autour du petit corps. Inconsciemment protecteur. Et cette simple réalisation ne fit que fouetter sa colère. Putain de sale morveuse !

- "Viens la chercher..."

Un rictus carnassier. Une lueur dangereuse éclairant ses yeux écarlates. À laquelle répondit aussitôt un éclair meurtrier dans le regard ambré. (4)

- "Si tu meurs ne viens pas te plaindre, gamin arrogant."

Il leva sa lame, attendant l'assaut. Elle se tendit, prête à bondir. Et puis...

- "Allons, Souma..." une petite voix désapprobatrice, "Ne dit pas des choses aussi méchantes."

Arrêtée net dans son élan la ninja manqua de peu s'étaler au sol, avant de lever vers la gosse un regard vibrant d'incompréhension. Alors que lui-même manquait en laisser tomber son arme.

- "Que... Tu la connais ?"

Un sourire adorable, assorti d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, répondit à son regard menaçant. Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- "Bien sûr. C'est Souma."

Bien sûr...

- "Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, espèce de sale merdeuse tordue !"

- "Hé, toi !", la voix de la fille, clairement scandalisée, "Ne parle pas comme ça à..."

- "Souma !", il y avait comme un étrange avertissement dans le ton de la _sale merdeuse_ alors qu'elle lui coupait la parole, "Tu ne dois pas être aussi dure avec Kurogane. Il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais..."

Un fin sourcil noir se haussa, tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air assez peu convaincu.

- "Kuro...gane..?"

Il grogna vaguement, sans s'avancer. Il aurait bien démenti. Juste pour refermer le clapet de cette sale môme. Mais quel autre nom aurait-il donné à la place, hein..?

_Fait chier, bordel !_

- "Bon, puisque les présentations sont faites...", il rengaina rageusement son sabre avant de saisir l'enfant et de la tendre à bout de bras comme un objet particulièrement encombrant, "Je suppose que tu sais où elle habite..?"

La guerrière le contempla un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de se ressaisir et de parcourir la courte distance qui les séparait. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il allait être débarrassé une fois pour toute de cette gamine bizarre et c'est tout ce qui importait ! Souma referma une étreinte protectrice sur la petite fille, qui se lova contre elle sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Ce regard profond. Et tellement sérieux. Presque effrayant d'intensité.

- "Merci Kurogane. Je n'oublierai pas. Je ne t'oublierai pas."

Il grogna, tout en détournant le regard. Il n'aimait pas ce que cette emmerdeuse remuait en lui.

"_Waaaa, Kuro-sama est timide !"_

_Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule, toi ?_

- "Si ça t'amuses...", marmonna-t-il, ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait cette voix traversant encore une fois son esprit, "Moi je me ferai un plaisir de t'oublier très vite !"

- "Menteur."

Toujours le même ton uni. Convaincu. Malgré l'envie qu'il en avait il ne se retourna pas pour lui gueuler dessus. Plus vite il serait parti d'ici et plus vite cette tordue arrêterait de le faire chier. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas que déjà elle remettait ça...

- "Kurogane, attends !"

Et il s'immobilisa. Une partie de lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, qu'il avait terminé sa mission depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Et aussi qu'il s'était beaucoup trop vite habitué à ce nom débile ! Et...

- "Quoi, enco..!", hurla-t-il en se retournant violemment.

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge, alors que deux petites mains un peu tremblantes passaient autour de son cou, y enroulant délicatement quelque chose de doux. Il tressaillit.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, k'so gaki !"

- "Tu as été blessé par ma faute. Pardon, Kurogane."

La voix habituellement sûre d'elle était étouffée, tandis qu'elle le lâchait enfin, pour revenir se blottir contre la ninja. Il leva sa main, effleurant le tissu recouvrant à présent la légère entaille dont cette dernière l'avait gratifié, quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis haussa vaguement une épaule.

- "C'est même pas une égratignure. Ça valait pas la peine de me rappeler pour ça !"

Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant soudain que le bandeau frontal de la guerrière avait disparu. Alors c'était avec ça que la sale gosse avait..? Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'énerver, elle avait relevé les yeux sur lui. Elle le toisa en silence, quelques secondes. Et au moment même où il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi... mais l'assommer violemment arrivait en tête de liste... – pour mettre fin au malaise qu'elle avait de nouveau éveillé en lui, elle reprit la parole, sur un sourire faussement timide qui ne présageait rien de bon...

- "Hé bien, nous allons dire que cette étoffe est un gage de la princesse à son preux chevalier, comme dans les histoires..."

Il resta con devant les étoiles – Effrayantes. Littéralement effrayantes... – illuminant le regard sombre. Et il aurait juré avoir entendu un léger soupir compatissant en provenance de la shinobi... Mais il ne chercha pas à vérifier. Il avait sa dose là ! Plus que sa dose ! Il se retourna d'un bond, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers la bienheureuse solitude de la forêt.

- "Au revoir Kurogane ! On se reverra si la providence nous aide..."

... Cette gamine avait l'art des phrases tordues... Définitivement ! Et bizarrement celle-ci en particulier ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout... (5)

Arrivé dans l'obscurité sécurisante du couvert il se retourna à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas bougé, regardant l'endroit précis où il venait de disparaître. L'une de ses mains passait autour du cou de sa _garde du corps_, tandis que l'autre était levée vers lui. Et elle souriait d'un air mystérieux. Comme si elle savait une chose que lui-même ignorait...

_Putain de sale gosse..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To be continued...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) Mouken. chien féroce / chien méchant.  
Yaken chien abandonné / chien des rues / chien sauvage.  
K'so gaki sale gamin.  
Koinu chiot.  
Bakemono monstre.  
Akuma démon / diable / Satan / mauvais esprit.  
Le dictionnaire en ligne est mon ami... X3

(2) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un petit essaie de traduction... Kurogane je l'ai vu traduit par "fer" dans un anime, mais mon dico en ligne veut pas en entendre parler. En fait "kuro" veut dire noir et "gane" se retrouve dans tous les noms de métaux... Donc "fer" ou "métal noir"...

(3) Comme leur monde est à l'image du Japon féodal j'ai décidé de prendre Kyoto comme nom de capitale. Mais bon, dans l'absolu on s'en fout complètement, hein... XD

(4) Je sais pas trop quelle est la couleur de ses yeux alors j'ai opté pour le brun/ambré... ça lui va bien de toute façon, na :p

(5) "on se reverra si la providence nous aide...", premier tome du manga (VF), l'une des dernières phrases que Tomoyo lance à Kuro-chan en l'envoyant à la sorcière des dimensions... #aime les références tordues#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alors, alors ? Elle vous plait la Tomoyo modèle réduit ? XD Je me suis trop amusée à écrire leurs interactions, sérieux ! Bon, je sais, pour une gamine de 6 ans elle fait très mature mais... franchement, vous imaginez Tomoyo autrement vous ? Et puis elle a été élevée en princesse et sûrement aussi en magicienne... alors je trouve que ça reste crédible ! J'espère que je me fourre pas trop le doigt dans l'œil...  
Ha, au niveau différence d'âge... Là en fait je pars donc du principe que Tomoyo et Kuro ont environ une dizaine d'année d'écart. Ce qui, vu que Tomoyo a environ 15/16 ans dans Tsubasa (ouais : elle a à peu près le même âge que Sakura), nous donne un Kuro de 25 ans à peu près... ça reste recevable, non ? Honnêtement je saurais pas lui donner un âge mais entre 25 et 30 ans ça me semble correct ! Il est certainement pas plus vieux, par contre il est fort possible qu'il soit plus jeune, je me méfie des japonais pour ça... BREF ! Mon Kuro est aux alentours de sa 25ème année (comme moi... XD) et basta !

**Fye :** Donc... tu as fait exprès de donner à Kuro-myu le même âge que toi..? #sourire indéchiffrable#

Oo Mais nooonnnn ! Mais je voulais une Tomoyo très jeune pour ce chapitre et un Kuro qui ne le soit pas trop...

**Kuro :** ...J'comprend rien à ce que tu racontes ! #air très suspicieux#

Rha, et pis je fais c'que je veux d'abord ! Z'êtes chiants ! èé Et j'arrive pas à imaginer ce grand machin avoir 18 ou 20 ans, franchement !

**Fye :** Moi au vu de ses réactions je dirais que mentalement il est resté bloqué à 15 ans de toute façon... #sourire adorable# #évite une lame et commence à courir#

**Kuro :** #poursuit en tranchant l'air de son katana# Je vais te tuer enfoirééé ! èé

...Il lui donne raison là, non..?

**Tomoyo **: Si... Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait ça n'aurait pas été Kurogane...

#opine# Exact... Et, heu #mate la princesse en plein travail de couture# tu fais quoi là ?

**Tomoyo :** #étale son œuvre entre ses mains avec des étoiles plein les yeux# Je prépare une jolie housse pour décorer le bouton des reviews !

#blink devant le truc rose et bizarroïde# ... C'est gentil, mais là ça va plus faire peur aux reviewers qu'autre chose...

**Souma :** Ne parle pas comme ça du travail de la princesse ! èé

**Tomoyo :** Laisse Souma, il faut le voir terminé pour en juger pleinement ! #se remet à sa couture en chantonnant le générique de Sakura#

Oo ... #chuchotte# Je vous conseille quand même de reviewer avant qu'elle ait fini... #évite une lame en forme de croissant de lune# Rhaaa, mais c'est un critère de recensement chez les ninja la susceptibilité ? èé;;

Tomoyo et Fye : #mdr#

Souma et Kuro : èé

...J'aime pas quand ils s'entendent bien comme ça ces deux-là... #court# Je hais les ninja !


End file.
